


Apple Jam Kisses

by PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OMG so cute, One Shot, cute kisses too, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve/pseuds/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a very cute aesthetic date with apple picking and snuggling. Cuteness will ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot I wrote for a friend on Tumblr.

The crisp of the air blew through her curls, tousling her already mussed locks as her boots crunched against the leaves and her fingers squeezed his hand. Mid October found Hermione and Ron, walking along a trail in the wood behind the Burrow just to merely kill time and blossom their friendship into the love that they both wished could come so easily. 

For months after the war and after their public display of affection, they had both received the same question: what were they? The errand of answering said question with the same _we’re not sure yet_ grew tiring by each day. The Weasley’s had already given up on the hope of getting any sort of knowledge of their current relationship status after Ron had exploded and shocked everyone with the fact that it wasn’t any of their “bloody business”. Since then, the refrained from asking. Aside from Ginny who turned her questions to Hermione, who had been a bit gentler in her words than Ron had.

It was after dinner, late in the evening when Ron had pulled Hermione aside with red cheeks and ears to match to ask her for a walk in the wood.

“I just thought that it would be nice, you know? To not have someone breathing down our backs for _our_ ….er, status.” He stuttered out, shrugging slightly as his hands dug into his jean pockets awaiting her answer.

Hermione couldn’t help the soft smile wrap around her lips, her head nodding slightly towards the door. Without another word, he smiled gently and took her hand before leading her out.

The sky was a beautiful mixture of the sky and sun kissing goodnight; the light shone off of the tree leaves, showing the couple the beauty of autumn. Hermione adored the autumn; usually, it was due to the fact of going back to Hogwarts but this time, it was more. The way that the cool breeze blew through her hair, tousling the frazzled curls and cooling her warming skin, made her feel at home, wherever she was. It was the sense of warmth and comfort, something everyone was craving.

They walked in silence for a good amount of time except for when Ron murmured caution for lifted roots in a hushed voice. Their touch to one another did most of the talking; soft brushes of their fingertips and tight squeezes of their hands. With each rotation of Ron’s thumb against her hand, Hermione felt the rush of warmth and adoration fill her being, causing her face to blush red and her heart to dance.

Soon, however, the silence was shattered as Hermione tripped over a fallen apple from a nearby tree; she stumbled against him, Ron’s arms catching her falling form with caution and smirking expressions directed to her. Hermione couldn’t help the shaky breath from forming a soft chuckle at his expression.

Once she got her balance back, she went up to the tree that released the villainous apple from its branches and plucked on right off of it designated spot. She ran her fingers over the smooth and silky skin of the red apple before glancing over towards him.

“We should gather some apples. You know, make a pie for your Mum.” She stated, looking over to him. Honestly, she was expecting him to brush off the idea but to her surprise, he nodded enthusiastically which only caused Hermione to spread a wide grin on her lips.

“She’d really love that, I think. Plus, I think it would be fun. I never made a pie before.” Ron said, plucking an apple from the same tree.

So it was settled; they began to pick the apples and throw them in a knapsack that Hermione had transfigured from some moss. At first, they worked silently but it wasn’t long until they broke the silence. Ron was humming and teaching Hermione some old wizard tunes that his grandpap taught him when he was a young boy while Hermione informed Ron of some of Muggle history. At one point, Ron had completely given up with picking apples but left his post to hang upside down on a low branch as he spoke to Hermione about her childhood as a Muggle.

His focus and enthusiasm caused so much adoration and amusement in Hermione that she couldn’t help but press a soft but quick kiss. The action surprised him and took him by surprise; he ended up tumbling to the ground, chuckling at himself. Soon, Hermione joined him and after a few minutes of hysterical laughter, Hermione found herself pressed against a tree and Ron peppering soft kisses on every inch of her skin he could reach, with her giggling underneath him. It was breathtaking to her, how he made her feel so alive in just a few brushes of his lips.

After a few moments, they decided that it was getting rather late and that they should head back to the Burrow before everyone got worried. After a short walk and a couple of distracting kisses later, they were finally crossing the garden to the side door to the now dark kitchen. They looked at each other in confusion and walked to the table, seeing a short note beside a lit candle.

 

_R & H, _

_We didn't want to bother you on your little date  
but we're all tucked in for the night.   
_ _Don't stay up too long, dears._

_Love, Mum._

 

Hermione chuckled softly at the woman’s words and showed Ron before putting her bag of apples on the table.

“Well, I suppose we should get to baking, yeah?” She asked, crossing the room to get a cutting knife and a bowl. She sat at the table, only to be joined a few moments later, her actions being mirrored by Ron.

For a while they sat beside each other, speaking in hushed tones and soft but quick touches while they worked on cutting the apples up. From there they began the process, quiet laughter piercing the kitchen as Ron would sprinkle flour over Hermione’s nose like freckles before blowing them to the wind.

Of course, they tried their hardest to “make it the best bloody pie Mum will ever taste”, as Ron would say. So after followed the instructions and putting it in the oven to bake, they sat back down beside each other, merely taking turns turning red with warmth.

“It was really fun hanging out with you, Hermione…” Ron said lowly, his hand reaching out to take hers in his hand. “And I know I’m probably going to mess this up by saying this but I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy doing completely nothing.” He chuckled and Hermione couldn’t help but mirror the action. “But…” He continued, “But I really like you, Hermione. I like making you laugh, making you blush…I like holding your hand and kissing you.” He shrugged, his face burning red.

Before he could say another word, Hermione had leaned forward and captured his words in a kiss so sweet and raw that they both gasped softly in the kiss. Hermione’s hands wrapped around Ron’s neck, her fingers curling the tips of his hair as her mouth moved slowly against his. Ron ran his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. They must have been there for a good while because what felt like a few seconds later, the timer went off and Hermione pulled back and with rosy cheeks and a soft smile, she went to take out the pie.

They sat there in silence and ate their pieces of pie, basking in their talent of baking before Ron stretched and took Hermione’s hand. He led her to the living room, stretching across it before Hermione followed suit and buried herself into his warm presence.

His lips pressed against his jaw, every once and while brushing against her for a soft kiss. She felt him take a breath and suddenly, the happiness felt threatened.

“I really like you, Ron. And I like doing this with you. I feel so content. But let’s just leave it to that, at least for tonight. Because I want to go to bed one more night thinking that we have a chance and that you _want_ to kiss me and hold me.” She murmured, turning her body to face his as her feet entangled his dangly legs.

Ron chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head before nodding. “Of course, love. Until morning.”

“Until morning,” Hermione repeated with a warm smile, her fingers intertwining with his as she buried herself into him once more.

Hermione didn’t know what they were. She didn’t know exactly what she would call them. But she honestly didn’t care what they called themselves. Just as long as she can kiss his laughing mouth, squeeze his large hands and feel his comforting embrace, she was happy with whatever was to come. She was happy with just Ron and he was happy with just Hermione.


End file.
